Reunited
by Ginnjo
Summary: It had been a long four months since summer had lay to rest. Harry and Ginny both were counting down the days until they'd be reunited at the start of the Christmas holidays. Rated M for smut.


"I've missed you," his breath was hot on the shell of her ear, sending chills down her spine. His teeth grazed her lobe and she arched her back, desperately trying to meet the warmth of his body. Harry, however, had different plans. One at a time, he lifted his hands from the pillows on either side of her shoulders and planted them firmly on her hips, the curve of her bone fitting perfectly in his palm. She squirmed in protest, but he would have none of that. He nipped her neck to shut her up and she willingly obliged, tilting her head back to offer him more of her pasty-white skin. He leaned back to get a good look at her and she chewed on the edge of her lip under the scrutiny of his gaze. "Bashful, are we, now?" Harry prodded lightly and Ginny flushed.

"Wouldn't you like to think." She let go of her bottom lip to allow the corners to curl into a smirk. Harry shook his head and leaned back down, brushing the tip of his nose and chapped lips against her soft jawline. She smiled but said nothing, hoping that there wouldn't be any more conversation between the pair of them to get in the way.

"So, do anything exciting at school, lately?" He sounded bemused as well as arrogant; clearly he wasn't blind to the frustration he was burdening her with.

Harry had been away for the past few weeks, extensively training in order to secure his position as an Auror for the Ministry. Ginny, on the other hand, was elbows deep in her studies with high hopes of graduating on time. Her school work had not been priority the year before, which only meant she was required to take on double the work in her seventh year to make up for it

"Yeah, loads. I'm sure you're just dying to hear all about it, hm?" Ginny knew as well as Harry that this was no time to play around. The two hadn't seen one another since King's Cross that September,so they were rather urgent to make up for all of those months without physical contact.

"Tell me later," said Harry abruptly as Ginny delicately swept an ice-cold finger down the column of his neck. Bringing her other hand up for much needed assistance, she began to unfasten the many gold colored buckles that held his uniform cloak together. The form-fitting overcoat cut off just below his waist, leading to a pair of thick black trousers with various silver buckles and pockets up and down the sides. After successfully opening the jacket, Ginny hungrily ran her hands down his chest, continuing on to rest the tips of her digits on the buckle of his belt. Harry stifled a sigh, locking his eyes on the mauve bed sheets that lay beneath himself and Ginny. Abandoning his belt, she reached down to hook her finger around the leather wand holster that was secured around his upper thigh. Unable to contain himself this time around, Harry let out a heavy sigh and pressed his forehead to hers.

"You kill me, you know that?" He respired against her lips. She didn't say anything in response, but merely smiled out of satisfaction.

She gently worked the holster off from around his leg, being sure to let her hands hesitate in the places that elicited the best moans and sighs from him. After moments of her torturous and tantalizing strokes, Harry batted her fingers away and sealed his mouth to her neck. He pinched the soft, sensitive skin between his teeth, tasting what could only be described as Ginny on the tip of his tongue. He leaned back to admire the work he had done, thumbing over the tender purple flesh.

"Fuck, if my dad-"

"Don't worry about it." Harry finalized, running his thumb from her neck to her collar bone, then down between her breasts where he could feel the buckle of her bra beneath her shirt. He pulled the neckline of her top down to reveal a peachy-pink undergarment bearing a beautifully sculpted bust. Harry swallowed hard, admiring the way that her freckled skin puckered over the edges of the bra. Despite however ill-fitting it was, it looked good on her. For such a small witch, she was certainly blessed with a robust chest. From photos and real-life examples, Harry absentmindedly assumed that this was a common trait amongst most, if not all Weasley women. He had seen Ginny topless before, but whether it was the distance they suffered or simply the lighting, he was about as mesmerized as a first year in Honeydukes. Ginny cleared her throat and he met her eyes briefly, before looking away.

"Take a picture, it'll la-"

"Are you sure about that?"

Ginny snorted and Harry reached over and unhooked unmentionable, thanking Merlin for whoever decided to craft the front clasp. As the fabric slid off, Harry brought his equally cold hands up to cup her, rounding her nipples to pointy pink peaks.

"Fuck," Ginny cursed under her breath as he took one of them between his teeth. He rolled his tongue over the sensitive tip at the same time he carefully kneaded the other. Ginny arched her back, his ministrations sending jolts of pleasure straight to her groin. Harry could feel his trousers growing tighter with every hitched breath Ginny took, and sooner found himself allowing his hips to meet hers.

Granted with the satisfaction of Harry's stiff cock against her, Ginny hooked a leg around his waist to bring him down to her, simply so she could thrust her hips against his at free reign.

"Agrippa," she said, pulling her lip between her teeth once more. Harry met her thrusts with equal force. His coherent thoughts fled in an instant, leaving him with nothing but a dizzy head and an overbearing erection. He felt as though every drop of blood in his body had resigned to his south, which in different circumstances, he may have been opposed to.

Ginny slid her fingers in the belt loops of his trousers, pulling herself up to him even more. He pushed her hands away and assumed his earlier position with his grip firmly planted her hips. Taking control of the matter, he ground himself against her, feeling surges of pleasure through his prick when she whimpered.

Ginny had taken to wrapping both of her legs around his waist for the leverage and pressure. Her clit was aching to be touched and she was sure that if he continued doing what he was doing, she'd be coming within a minutes' time. The friction between all the layers of their clothing was remarkably uncomfortable. What Ginny wouldn't've given to feel Harry's smooth, warm cock against her slick, blushing slit. The tortured herself with elaborate imagery of him sliding himself right up and down her cunt with ease made her tremble. They'd have the rest of winter break for that however, and they were running on limited time.

Ginny found herself so wrapped up with thoughts of grinding skin-to-skin with Harry and the sounds of his moans in her ear that she completely lost herself. As Harry continued to ride her, she convulsed with waves of pleasure. She could feel a rush of warm juices over her thighs and bottom, all over her clean trousers. Apparently Harry could too, for he was quick to follow. Digging his fingers into her hips, he thrust himself once more against her and came as well.

After a few long seconds of silence, Ginny reached between their warm bodies and slipped her fingers in his trousers. The tip of his semi-hard cock poked out of the elastic band of his pants, throbbing and glistening. Ginny circled her fingertips around it and smiled as he shuddered, then brought her hand up to her mouth. She pushed her two fingers between her wet, pink lips and sucked, tasting Harry in all his salty-bitter glory.

"You're dirty," he said, though watched her in fascination.

"I know."

Needless to say, that was only the beginning of whatever else they couple got up to during the Christmas holiday of '99.


End file.
